Nemo me impune lacessit
by Melissia
Summary: Un triángulo de sentimientos donde Radamanthys, Pandora y Valentine se ven envueltos en una partida sin concesiones. Historia a base de drabbles. Atención: yaoi.
1. What do you want?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Inicio un nuevo fic. Básicamente es un multichapter a base de drabbles.  
El título es lema de Escocia, "nadie me hostiga impunemente". Más adelante sabréis por qué.**

**Al ser mi primera experiencia con este tipo de formato, aclaro desde aquí que cada capítulo tendrá 100-150 palabras. No más. Eso sí, alguno tendrá quizás 90, pero porque no era necesario escribir más. Sed un poco comprensivos.**  
**Otra cosa...el lenguaje es más directo, a base de frases cortas y concisas. No he querido meter demasiadas florituras porque perdería el encanto.**

**Y bueno...qué decir...este fic va dedicado a Raixander y Hokuto Sexy, mis grandes inspiradoras de esta historia.  
Raixander: Sweetie, your Rhancy-sama is my dark pleasure. I just love the way you create that unique personality. See? I've uploaded this fic :D I couldn't wait anymore. Thanks a lot for your support , as you have the english translation of this fic. And thanks for your stories, I hope you carry on with ODD soon :D It doesn't matter what other people say ;) Kisses anf hugs!**

**Hokuto sexy: Gracias a ti también por el apoyo y darme fuerzas para subir este fic. Además que gracias a tu historia, "Come Undone" me atreví con los drabbles finalmente. Porque una historia yaoi también puede tener tanta fuerza sentimental y espíritu como una no yaoi. Eres única escribiendo, sigue así :D**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

****ADVERTENCIA****  
**Contenido para adultos, por eso lo del rating M.**  
**Lime, lemon, lenguaje obsceno y YAOI. **  
**Si no te gusta alguna de estas cosas, no continúes.**

**Bien, por ahora basta. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**1. What do you want?**

— ¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta de Radamanthys, seca y directa desarmó al espectro frente a él. Depositó con desgana el vaso con whiskey que iba a humedecer sus labios segundos antes de que el impertinente subordinado entrara en la habitación.

—Señor…Pandora le reclama ante su presencia— contestó escuetamente Valentine.

Los hielos del vaso tintinearon. El juez cerró suavemente los ojos.

—Dile que espere.

— ¡Pero señor!— reclamó la Arpía.

— ¡Que espere, he dicho!— gritó ofuscado Radamanthys.

El chipriota salió corriendo de la habitación.

El inglés masculló, antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios de nuevo.

—Ella siempre tan oportuna.


	2. Punishment

**2. Punishment**

Observó su reflejo en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta y miró las laceraciones como serpientes en su espalda.

Latigazos.

Por desobedecer.

Por creerse superior.

A pesar de eso, cada marca reafirmaba su poder.

Cada vez que Lune hacía restallar su látigo, él apretaba los dientes en una sonrisa desafiante.

Y aguantó estoicamente su castigo.

Porque lo que le hiciera daño físicamente, le fortalecía mentalmente.

La sangre corría por su espalda, empapando el látigo. Éste salpicaba las gotitas alrededor.

Hasta el cabello del verdugo quedó enrojecido.

Al terminar, el Balrog se acercó al Wyvern.

—Pareces masoquista.

—Será que lo soy.


	3. Burning

**3. Burning**

El silencio de la eterna noche del Inframundo. Acostado sobre su cama, de sábanas negras de algodón.

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro, que dejaba entrever su ropa interior. Pies descalzos.

Semblante serio y mirada perdida en el techo de su cuarto privado.

Exhaló un suspiro y se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios.

No quería moverse. Cada vez que lo hacía, las heridas se sentían como descargas eléctricas de dolor.

Parpadeó un par de veces y deslizó su mano hasta su rostro, tapándose los ojos.

Empezó a reírse sin motivo. O sí.


	4. My beloved

**4. My beloved**

La armadura de Wyvern refulgía en su forma totémica. Era perfecta. Hermosa. Pero qué iba a pensar él, si era el portador.

Se incorporó de la cama y aún descalzo, caminó hacia ella.

Deslizó sus dedos, acariciando suavemente al dragón.

Se arrodilló frente a lo que se suponía la cabeza del Wyvern.

Sus ojos ambarinos se reflejaron en el casco.

Sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre el objeto.

—Eres perfecta, como yo.

Y en un acto ególatra, acercó sus labios y los depositó suavemente, dejando la marca de su beso.


	5. She walks like a queen

**5. She walks like a queen**

El sonido de sus tacones resonó por su templo.

Resopló fastidiado, no tenía ganas de verla. Y menos aún tras su castigo.

—Radamanthys.

Le asqueaba oír su nombre en sus labios.

—Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, respétame.

Pandora se quedó estática frente a aquel hombre fornido, de musculatura definida. Descalzo, vestido con unos vaqueros negros. Nada encima. Su cabello rubio revuelto, pero definiendo un peinado.

Él la tenía asida por la muñeca.

Ella tuvo miedo por primera vez.

Miedo y deseo por él.

Sin decir nada más, se soltó y regresó por donde había venido.


	6. Stalkers

**6. Stalkers**

Fuera a donde fuera, sentía unos ojos violetas depositados sobre su cuerpo.

Odiaba ser vigilado.

Y ahora sentía unos ojos ambarinos.

"¿También tú me vas a vigilar?"

Esto era por demás.

No sólo tenía que sentir las miradas perforadoras de Pandora sino que Valentine se sumaba a ese estúpido juego de seguirle con la mirada.

Radamanthys se levantó de la butaca con un bufido y salió dando un portazo.

Valentine desvió la mirada a su café humeante.

Pandora regresó a la lectura.

—Es muy maleducado.

El chipriota resopló media risa y alzó la taza.

—Y que lo digas.


	7. The sound of silence

**7. The sound of silence**

Otra vez refugiado en el cuarto de baño.

Lo grande que era el Inframundo y la poca intimidad que tenía.

Pero hasta allí nadie podría entrar.

Nadie que apreciara su vida.

Se retiró la camiseta negra de manga corta.

Después los vaqueros negros.

Uno a uno retiró los calcetines.

Y tras esto, la ropa interior.

Todo a lavar.

Y él, a tomar una ducha.

A pesar del ruido que hacía el agua, pudo distinguir una melodía viniendo de algún lugar.

Cerró el grifo.

Escuchó las notas musicales.

Gruñó una maldición y abriendo el grifo, terminó de ducharse rápidamente.


	8. The sound of music

**8. The sound of music**

Recogió la enorme toalla azul oscuro que reposaba seca y suave sobre el lavabo.

Con ella escurrió un poco el cabello dorado y finalmente envolvió su cintura con ella.

Salió apresuradamente del cuarto de baño, en busca del origen de esa melodía.

— ¡Orfeo! — llamó al caballero de plata.

El joven griego apareció al cabo de unos minutos.

Pero la música seguía flotando en el ambiente.

— ¿No estabas tocando tú?

—No. Es la señorita Pandora con su arpa. Hermosa melodía ¿verdad?— susurró suavemente Orfeo, a sabiendas que Radamanthys no era capaz de deleitarse con la música.

El Wyvern frunció el ceño.


	9. Boiling point

**9. Boiling point**

— ¡Esa mujer va a acabar con mi paciencia!

Caminaba dando pasos rápidos por su habitación, mientras buscaba entre los cajones del armario ropa limpia.

Revolvió todo, tirando varios pantalones sobre la cama. Abrió todos los cajones, agarrando los primeros calcetines que encontró y la ropa interior negra.

Toda la ropa era de colores oscuros. No existía ni una sola prenda de color blanco, o en tonos claros.

Si tenía que destacar, que fuera por su fuerza y poder.

No por ser un fashion victim, como Myu de Papillon.

Iracundo como estaba, la única camiseta posible era una roja oscura.


	10. Beware

**10. Beware**

La ráfaga de odio que destilaba alejaba a sus subordinados, quienes se apartaban convenientemente de su camino.

No llevaba puesta la armadura, ya que era un profesional.

Regla sagrada: no mezclar el trabajo con lo personal.

—Me encanta cuando está enfadado.

Valentine observaba con deleite la escena de ver a Radamanthys cruzar como una exhalación el Inframundo.

—No juegues con fuego, o terminarás quemándote.

Pharaoh rasgaba las cuerdas de su arpa con delicadeza.

—Pero merece la pena, con tal de verle así.

Las palabras de Arpía fueron pronunciadas con sensualidad.

La Esfinge entreabrió los ojos y suspiró un reproche.


	11. Not me

**11. Not me**

Abrió la puerta de una patada, como un huracán.

—¡Para esa maldita música de una vez!— gritó con las manos puestas en sus oídos.

Pandora se giró en su mesa al oír tal escándalo.

La quietud de la sala de estudio fue rota por él.

La mujer frunció el ceño y depositó la pluma sobre la mesa.

—El único que está armando alboroto eres tú.

Radamanthys se quedó estático en la puerta, confundido.

Efectivamente, la música seguía sonando, pero tampoco era ella la fuente.

Un relámpago cruzó la mirada violácea de ella y por primera vez, leyó el pánico en los ojos ambarinos del Wyvern.


	12. I like it

**12. I like it.**

Inspiraba. Espiraba. Volvía a inspirar. Volvía a espirar.

Hasta que su respiración se acompasó al ritmo cardíaco.

Pandora esbozó una sonrisa rebosante de crueldad.

Sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, dos guardias escoltaron al juez.

Caminó hasta aquella sala, donde comenzaría el suplicio.

Lune chasqueó la lengua, en desaprobación.

Cuando alzó el látigo, sintió una mano frenándole.

Colocó un dedo sobre los labios y pidió silencio al Balrog.

Se acercó por detrás y ató una venda sobre los ojos del inglés.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…así hasta veinticinco latigazos recibió Radamanthys, sobre su maltrecha espalda.

Cuando estaba predispuesto a sentir el vigesimosexto latigazo, sintió unas manos fuertes agarrarse a su cintura.

Y unos labios.

Y la humedad de una lengua, relamiendo su sangre, limpiando su espalda.

Tragó saliva, al sentir esas manos deslizarse por sus vaqueros, en dirección a la bragueta.


	13. Maintenant viens!

**13. Maintenant viens!**

Esas manos se pararon en el botón del vaquero, desabrochándolo.

Esas manos atraparon la cremallera entre el índice y el pulgar, y abrieron aquella grieta.

Esas manos volvieron sobre sus pasos y regresaron al borde de la goma del bóxer de Radamanthys.

La respiración volvía a ser agitada.

Los dedos de esa mano se deslizaron por debajo de la prenda, sintiendo como se erizaba el vello al contacto con el frío.

Humedad.

Y una fuerte erección.

Seguramente iniciada con el primer latigazo.

—Sabía que esto te ponía muy cachondo— susurró una voz en su oído, que procedió a morder el lóbulo de su oreja.


	14. Not now

**14. Not now**

Pese a todo, Radamanthys recuperó su vigor y se incorporó de golpe.

Valentine perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, con una mueca mezcla de disgusto y satisfacción.

— ¿Quién creías que era?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras el Wyvern salía de la sala de torturas, haciendo caso omiso.

Al pasar por delante de Lune, éste abrió la boca.

—Ahora no— cortó el inglés.

El Balrog se encogió de hombros y lo dejó marchar.

—Toma, esto es tuyo.

El chipriota apareció en la entrada tendiendo el látigo a su dueño.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

Por respuesta, Valentine se relamió.


	15. Five

**15. Five**

Lo sabía de sobra.

Ahora todas las piezas encajaban.

Había dejado de sonar la música, convenientemente, tal y como había sospechado.

—El alcohol diluye la sangre, será mejor que no bebas.

Aiacos estaba sentado en el salón del templo del Wyvern.

—Lárgate.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora no quiero hablar con nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

—Ni siquiera contigo. Vamos, vete.

Garuda estalló en carcajadas.

Radamanthys se cruzó de brazos.

—Parece que hoy os estáis divirtiendo todos a mi costa.

Cuando su compañero terminó de reírse se incorporó con dificultad.

El inglés lanzó una rápida mirada a la mesa.

Cinco.


	16. Nonsense

**16. Nonsense**

Aiacos apestaba a alcohol.

Se levantó con dificultad del sofá de cuero negro y se acercó tambaleándose hasta su compañero.

Tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Radamanthys, quien bufó de mala gana.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con un borracho, tras lo acontecido en el día.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy estás muy guapo.

Sin miramientos, el Wyvern soltó a su compañero y éste perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

—Dejadme en paz. ¡TODOS!

Furioso, se encerró en su cuarto.

Aiacos estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Pero no te vayas hombre, ven conmigo!

Y seguía riéndose, incapaz de comprender lo que decía.


	17. I can't help myself

**17. I can't help myself  
**

Allí donde la lengua había limpiado la sangre de su espalda, la herida se había cerrado.

Al recordar aquel momento, volvió a sentir las pulsaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, en dirección sur.

Sintió la dureza de su miembro, aprisionado contra la ropa que lo ocultaba.

Consciente o inconscientemente cerró los ojos y sus manos buscaron la liberación de aquella tortura.

Se bajó los vaqueros con rapidez, al igual que la ropa interior.

Alivio momentáneo, al sentir el frío del cuarto.

Saltó sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y se arrodilló.

Rodeó su miembro con la mano, y comenzó a subir y bajar por él, frotando con suavidad para estimularlo aún más.

Emitió un gemido.


	18. Bursting

**18. Bursting**

La mezcla de imágenes que se conformaron en su cabeza mientras se masturbaba era tan confusa que no fue capaz de recordar el nombre que salió de su boca.

Solamente se escuchó a sí mismo emitir un gruñido de placer seguido de varios jadeos acompañando el movimiento de su mano.

Y cuando estaba a punto, lo dijo.

Pero no recuerda qué nombre.

Sólo que cerró los párpados con fuerza y su oído dejó de escuchar.

Y la liberadora sensación de su semen recorriendo su miembro y saliendo a presión.

Y delante de él, el líquido blanquecino.

Trató de recuperar el aliento.


	19. Sì

**19. Sì**

La sensación de relajación profunda tras el orgasmo borró todo rastro de amargura anterior.

Cambió las sábanas de su cama y decidió darse otra ducha.

Al salir, Aiacos roncaba sobre el suelo, en una extraña postura.

—Cinco vasos de vodka son demasiados para ti.

Juzgó recogiendo los vasos de tubo desperdigados sobre la mesa de cristal.

No se molestó en mover a su compañero de postura.

Tenía que aprender una valiosa lección.

Caminó hacia la barra y sacó un vaso.

Cuatro hielos.

Ni uno más ni uno menos.

Y regados con whiskey.

Primer sorbo.

Se miró en el espejo.


	20. Smile and laugh

**20. Smile and laugh**

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa perfecta, de dientes blancos y bien alineados.

Rara vez sonreía.

No delante de sus subordinados.

"El respeto se gana con terror"

Era su máxima.

Mantuvo la sonrisa mientras observaba por encima de la barra el cuerpo destruido de Aiacos, que seguía roncando con fuerza.

Tomó otro sorbo de su whiskey.

Se acodó sobre la barra y sorbo a sorbo contempló a su amigo, que había emitido un estertor y cambió de posición en ese sueño de borrachera.

Una risa afloró en su garganta, limpia y fresca.

—Lástima que lo hagas tan poco.


	21. Runaway

**Una notita, antes de empezar, como es a base de capítulos cortos, no quiero romper la armonía, pero contesto por privado.  
Muchas gracias a los que estáis leyendo y comentando este fic, espero no asustaros con él :P  
A Raixander por influirme (you dragged me to the dark side XD) con nuestro Rhancy-sama y darme ánimos para publicarlo ;-) a Hokuto Sexy por aconsejarme y también ayudarme para publicarlo :-) a tomechan100 por seguir esta historia y no huir despavorida :-) y a Lesty por seguir al pie del cañón :-P  
¡Mil gracias, de verdad! :-D  
**

* * *

**21. Runaway**

Caminó decidido, seguro de sí mismo.

No había solicitado permiso al dueño del templo, pero eso no importaba.

Simplemente atravesó la estancia y apoyó las dos manos sobre la larga mesa de mármol.

Radamanthys apuró el vaso y se giró con intención de marcharse.

— ¿Vas a huir de mí? Poco propio del Wyvern.

—Arpía, no me toques los huevos.

—Pues eso no era lo que decía tu miembro cuando lo hacía.

La risa de Valentine era traviesa.

Sabía que había dado en el blanco.

¿Por qué?

Porque ahora los ojos ambarinos del Wyvern le miraban con fiereza.

Objetivo conseguido.


	22. Suddenly and without warning

**22. Suddenly and without warning**

Le cortó el paso con su cuerpo, más menudo que el del inglés, pero no menos poderoso.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos cuerpos y dejó que sus dedos treparan por el torso del Wyvern, recalando en cada músculo torneado a base de ejercicio intenso.

Radamanthys desvió la mirada y resopló, a pesar de que le agradaba ese juego.

Observó cómo Valentine sonreía, seguro de que tenía atrapado al Wyvern.

Sus ojos centelleaban de deseo.

Por alguna razón, esa expresión reflejada en la Arpía le causó gracia y una risa se escapó sin querer.

Como también fue sin querer que agarrara las manos al chipriota.


	23. Desconocido

**23. Desconocido**

Valentine sonrió abiertamente, al escuchar su risa.

— ¿Qué?

Esa pregunta fue como un susurro.

Radamanthys, sin dejar de sonreír respondió.

—Nada.

Al fin ambos se percataron de que sus manos estaban unidas y los dedos entrelazados.

El corazón del chipriota dio un vuelco y apretó aún más la unión.

Al no sentir el rechazo de su juez, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Radamanthys.

Pudo escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Y sintió como sus poderosos brazos le envolvían, amarrándolo a su cuerpo.

Radamanthys cambió su semblante, haciendo que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto.


	24. Dominion

**24. Dominion**

El conocido taconeo repiqueteó contra el suelo.

Como un resorte, Radamanthys deshizo el abrazo de Valentine, al saber que ella se acercaba.

La Arpía gruñó molesto, al sentir que ese pedacito de cielo se había terminado.

Pandora apareció por la puerta, caminando sinuosamente.

Sonrió.

—Vaya, habéis montado una fiesta sin invitarme.

Caminó hasta el cuerpo de Aiacos, y colocó el pie derecho sobre él.

Al hacer este gesto, la abertura de su vestido dejó a la vista su ropa interior.

Radamanthys giró la cabeza.

Valentine se quedó confuso, al ver como su cara enrojecía.

Ella emitió una risa cruel.


	25. Surrender

**25. Surrender**

—Discúlpanos, Valentine, pero tengo que hablar a solas con Radamanthys.

Como un viento helado, las palabras cayeron sobre el espectro, quien abandonó el templo con frustración.

—Al fin solos.

—No te olvides de Aiacos.

—Está demasiado borracho como para comprender.

La mujer estaba a escasos diez centímetros del cuerpo del Wyvern.

Otra vez acorralado.

—Sé que lo estás deseando.

Y Radamanthys claudicó.

Agarró a Pandora por la cintura y la subió a la barra.

Sus manos treparon firmes por sus muslos y ella apoyó las manos para poder reclinarse.

Emitió un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de su juez en la entrepierna.


	26. DAMMIT!

**26. DAMMIT!  
**

La vorágine sexual en la que ambos se zambulleron terminó sobre la cama de él.

En un momento del juego brutal, donde los besos se confundían con mordiscos y las caricias con arañazos, las afiladas uñas de Pandora rasgaron la espalda de Radamanthys.

El juez abrió los ojos al sentir un dolor inusual, lacerante.

Emitió un gruñido de dolor y agarró los brazos de Pandora evitando sus garras.

Rápidamente se incorporó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Gruesos ríos de sangre goteaban sobre los surcos de piel rasgada.

Se colocó de espaldas al espejo del salón y observó el desastre.


	27. Cruelty and the man

**27. Cruelty and the man  
**

Pandora salió vistiéndose del dormitorio.

Ni siquiera pestañeó al ver la situación de su subordinado.

Simplemente avanzó, pasando por encima de Aiacos y salió del templo, dejando al juez ensangrentado a solas.

El portazo que dio hizo despertar al otro juez.

Con la boca pastosa se dio media vuelta en su letargo y entreabrió los ojos.

Pese a la visión borrosa, pudo distinguir el perfil de su compañero, que permanecía de pie, de espaldas a él, desnudo.

Y cuando le vio sangrando, se despertó completamente.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

El Wyvern mantuvo su silencio.


	28. Bleeding

**28. Bleeding**

Radamanthys volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero, quien se acercó frotándose los ojos.

Alargó la mano y tocó la sangre del Wyvern.

Se quedó mirando la punta ensangrentada y repasó su lengua por el dedo, limpiándolo.

Ese sabor metálico, característico de la sangre.

—Puedo curarte esas heridas, si quieres.

El Wyvern negó con la cabeza.

—Vete, por favor.

Garuda no entendía por qué, pero decidió hacerle caso.

Tampoco él se sentía bien.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a beber más.

Antes de salir, se acercó a Wyvern y reclinándose sobre la mejilla, le dio un beso de alcohol


	29. Pride and prejudice

**29. Pride and prejudice.**

Por más que lo intentaba, las heridas no sanaban.

Sintió su cuerpo frío y tiritó.

Por una vez, se sintió vulnerable en el Inframundo.

Y aparecer así ante los ojos de los demás, no le hacía mucha gracia.

Pero esa mujer…

Esa maldita mujer…

Que le hacía rendirse ante sus propios deseos cuando ni tan siquiera era consciente de cuáles eran.

Esa mujer era la maldad personificada.

Ni Minos, ni Aiacos ni él eran nada comparados con ella.

Quizás los Jueces eran fuertes y sus ataques devastadores.

Pero ella hería el orgullo, era el fuego que ablandaba el acero y lo moldeaba a su gusto.


	30. Black seeds of vengueance

**30. Black seeds of vengueance**

El escorpión negro del Inframundo despertaba.

Esta vez acabaría con todo.

Nadie le hería y salía indemne.

Nadie se atrevía a humillarlo y salía vivo para contarlo.

Se cobraría la pieza.

Aunque por el camino quebrara algunas normas.

Pero tenía un límite.

Y ella lo había traspasado.

Ni su propia lujuria le frenaría en su instinto más primario.

Sobrevivir.

Un hecho aún más difícil de mantener en aquel lúgubre lugar.

A pesar de mantener un rictus serio, por dentro la furia recorría sus agotadas venas, casi vacías de sangre, ahora derramándose por su espalda.

—Nemo me impune lacessit.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_**Ya he terminado este fic. En total son 76 capítulos XD así que iré subiéndolos poco a poco. Trama cerrada y espero que el final os sorprenda ;)**_  
_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	31. Healing

**31. Healing**

Tras darse una ducha salió fuera de su templo.

Esta vez, se colocó la armadura.

Le daba seguridad en sus acciones.

Se paseó por el Inframundo, hablando con sus subordinados.

Por dondequiera que pisara, los demás besaban el suelo.

—Arpía.

Valentine escuchó su voz reclamándole.

Rápidamente llegó hasta su superior.

— ¿Mi señor?

El chipriota sabía guardar las apariencias.

Sin decir nada más, Radamanthys agarró al muchacho de la mano y lo introdujo en su templo.

—Cura mis heridas.

A su orden, la armadura se desbarató de su cuerpo y se replegó en su tótem.

—Como usted ordene, mi señor.


	32. Vampire desire

**32. Vampire desire**

La ropa caía sobre el pavimento del templo, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo del Wyvern.

Pidió a Valentine que hiciera lo mismo y éste se deshizo de su armadura.

Radamanthys cogió la mano del chipriota y lo condujo a su habitación.

A su terreno.

Tumbándose boca abajo en la cama, dejó al descubierto sus heridas sangrantes.

Los ojos de la Arpía relampaguearon y, como un vampiro, se abalanzó delicadamente sobre la piel del inglés.

Lamió.

Con sumo cuidado.

Paraba cuando escuchaba un silbido de dolor proveniente de su superior.

La carne palpitante era demasiado para él.

El Wyvern escuchó una camiseta caer al suelo.


	33. Wuthering Heights

**33. Wuthering Heights**

Y no pudo evitarlo.

Primero apoyó los labios con delicadeza, allí donde la piel había sido arañada a conciencia.

Continuó el recorrido por la espalda, lamiendo y besando a partes iguales.

Al terminar de limpiar la sangre, sus besos formaban un mapa de la musculosa espalda del Wyvern.

Las heridas se cerraron.

Aventurándose, Valentine se colocó a cuatro patas y se arqueó sobre la nuca de Radamanthys.

Allí donde el suave cabello rubio del Wyvern terminaba.

Exploró aquel lugar, haciendo caricias con sus labios.

De vez en cuando se relamía y depositaba un delicado beso húmedo en aquellos parajes.

Radamanthys emitió un murmullo de placer y entreabrió los ojos.


	34. You're mine

**34. You're mine**

— ¿Te gusta?

Preguntó la Arpía, con un ronroneo.

Por respuesta, el Wyvern se dio la vuelta y se colocó boca arriba.

Sonrió abiertamente y miró a su subordinado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pasó una mano por el cabello rosáceo, descendiendo su palma por el rostro.

Al llegar sus dedos al contorno de la boca, Valentine atrapó uno y lo succionó.

Repasó con su lengua las falanges, terminando con la punta.

Radamanthys se mordió el labio inferior y emitió un jadeo.

Crecido ante tal respuesta, la Arpía se vio libre para hacer suyo ese cuerpo.

Dejó caer sus caderas.


	35. Déjate llevar

**35. Déjate llevar**

Pudo sentirlo.

El bulto en el mismo lugar que él lo tenía.

Wyvern inspiró al sentir el roce.

Ahora la Arpía descendía con su lengua entre los pectorales…hasta los abdominales…más allá del ombligo…hasta el borde de los vaqueros.

Su risa traviesa despertó los sentidos.

Las delicadas manos de Valentine desabrocharon la hebilla del cinturón y el botón del vaquero.

Y la cremallera.

Pero esta vez, no iba a tener tantas contemplaciones.

Deslizó el vaquero hasta las rodillas de Radamanthys junto al bóxer, arrastrando ambas prendas, retirándolas del cuerpo completamente, desnudando de una sola vez al juez.

A su juez.


	36. Wait

**36. Wait…**

Radamanthys emitió una risa traviesa al ver la cara de su subordinado contemplando su miembro.

La Arpía parpadeó incrédulo y sonrió a la vez que se relamía.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos.

El Wyvern frunció el ceño, pero supuso que se refería al tamaño de sus genitales.

—El otro día no pude apreciarlo con plenitud…no me dejaste.

Cuando iba a lanzarse sobre su miembro, Radamanthys le chistó suavemente y colocó sus manos en la cintura del chipriota, para frenarle.

Ahora era su turno de quitarle el resto de la ropa a su subordinado.


	37. Alpha

**37. Alpha**

La diferencia entre ambos era notoria.

Uno dominaba el arte de la sensualidad y el otro el fuego de la sexualidad.

Erotismo contra explícito.

Una mezcla poderosa, como aquellos juegos que plantearon en la cama, entre las sábanas.

Enredándose como un torbellino, dejándose llevar el uno por el otro, sin una clara victoria.

Sólo el Wyvern decidió cuando terminaban los juegos preliminares.

Y ahora se erguía sobre sus rodillas, con la Arpía a su merced.

Y sin esa misericordia que le caracterizaba, acometió su cumplido, introduciéndose en el cuerpo frágil del chipriota.

Él era el dominante.

Porque así debía ser.


	38. Beta

**38. Beta**

Furia y deseo.

Dolor y placer.

Wyvern contra Arpía.

Un combate de criaturas aladas que terminó con un orgasmo sincronizado.

Radamanthys lo percibió con los ojos cerrados.

Valentine con los ojos muy abiertos.

La Arpía no pudo decir nada y cayó abatida sobre el colchón.

El Wyvern inspiró profundamente, tras el ejercicio placentero y abandonó el lecho.

Salió de la habitación y esta vez, al tener las heridas sanadas, se preparó un buen whiskey con hielo.

Alzó el vaso en dirección a su armadura, que reposaba majestuosa junto a la de la Arpía.

—Por nosotros.

Y dio un trago.


	39. Another scorpion

**39. Another scorpion  
**

A partir de entonces, todas las noches fueron iguales.

Radamanthys buscaba a Valentine por todo el Inframundo, con una sed insaciable de sexo desenfrenado a todas horas.

La Arpía por su parte se lo tomaba con más calma, disfrutando de aquellos momentos en el lecho junto al Wyvern.

Tras una noche pasional, el chipriota caminó por el Inframundo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Las suaves notas musicales del arpa de Pharaoh le llegaban lentamente.

La esfinge observó el rostro de su compañero y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Acaso los escorpiones no sabéis sonreír de otra forma?


	40. Wicked smile

**40. Wicked smile**

Pharaoh dejó caer sus párpados de largas pestañas negras.

—Quizás deberías atender al significado de esa sonrisa.

Valentine se molestó por tal comentario.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

Las suaves notas musicales arrancaron del arpa de Esfinge.

—Nada. Sólo sé que sabes cuándo la empleo. Y cuando él la emplea. Incluso Orfeo, también sonríe de medio lado, cuando la ocasión la requiere. Si hasta he oído que el Caballero de Oro de Escorpio lo hace habitualmente.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando está a punto de suceder algo que quiere y que le beneficia, pero pone en apuros a aquel a quien va dirigida esa sonrisa.


	41. Whiskey and beer

**41. Whiskey and beer**

Esa sonrisa de medio lado que esbozaba mientras apuraba otro vaso de whiskey, reclinado en el sofá.

—¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

Minos se acercó lentamente a su compañero, depositando una pila de papeles frente a él.

Radamanthys echó un vistazo por encima y frunció el ceño, preguntando el significado de aquel montón.

—Trabajo atrasado.

—¿Mío?

Minos sacudió la cabeza y fue a servirse una cerveza de trigo.

—Lune. Parece que ha andado algo ocupado con otras cosas. Y me han soplado que eres el culpable de esa desatención.

Inclinó el largo vaso y dejó que la bebida se derramara dentro, creando remolinos de espuma.


	42. Right in the bull's-eye

**42. Right in the bull's-eye**

El contraste de la temperatura de su mano con la frialdad de la cerveza, creó diminutas gotas de condensación sobre el vaso.

Minos dio un trago largo a la bebida, mientras observaba de reojo el dibujo del monje franciscano de la etiqueta, que le daba nombre a la cerveza.

—Estás en el punto de mira de lady Pandora.

Radamanthys encajó el golpe que le propinó su compañero.

Sin perder la compostura, se reclinó sobre el sofá, sujetando el vaso de whiskey, haciendo tamborilear los hielos que se derretían dentro.

—Siempre ha tenido devoción por mi.

El Grifo emitió una carcajada.


	43. Behind the scenes

**43. Behind the scenes**

—No estoy seguro de eso.

El Wyvern alzó la ceja y miró de soslayo al Grifo.

—De hecho…más bien creo que estáis jugando al mismo juego, creyendo que cada parte ha ganado su partida. Cuando lo único que veo es que seguís en tablas,

—Esta vez, ganaré yo,

Minos escudriñó al inglés. Definitivamente, si el Wyvern decidía jugar, haría todo lo posible por ganar.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Radamanthys emitió una risa oscura.

—Porque en cuestiones personales, no soy su perrito faldero, aunque ella lo crea así.

Apuró su whiskey.

Minos se repasó la espuma que quedó pendiente de sus labios.

Sonrió al comprender lo que su colega daba a entender entrelíneas.


	44. My turn

**44. My turn  
**

—¡Valentine!

Su voz retumbó por todo el Inframundo, reclamando su presencia.

La Arpía acudió raudo frente a Pandora.

—¿Qué desea, mi señora?

La ira dominaba a la mujer, a pesar de que llevaba puesta la máscara de la indiferencia.

Pero su tono de voz la delataba.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

El siervo hincó una rodilla en tierra.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mi.

Ella asintió complacida y mesó sus largos cabellos.

—Quiero que vigiles a Radamanthys. Quiero que seas su sombra y me reveles todos sus movimientos a partir de ahora. Con quién habla y sobre qué.

Valentine sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.


	45. One way or another

**45. One way or another**

Radamanthys permanecía boca arriba, pensativo.

Valentine se revolvió en la cama y enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del Wyvern, depositando un delicado beso en su hombro.

—¿En qué piensas?

Por respuesta, el inglés sonrió de medio lado y apretó contra su cuerpo al chipriota.

Arpía recordó las palabras de Pharaoh, que taladraron su subconsciente.

Y la misión que le encomendó Pandora.

No iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Quizás su propio cuello estaba en juego, pero ¿a quién debía lealtad?

Subiéndose encima de la cadera del Wyvern, decidió jugar su carta.


	46. The Harpy and the harp

**46. The Harpy and the harp**

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Nada importante, mi señora.

—¿No habló con nadie o estuvo con alguien anoche?

—No.

Los párpados se cerraron suavemente sobre los ojos violáceos de Pandora.

—Me estás mintiendo.

Valentine dio un respingo, mientras permanecía arrodillado.

—Y eso no me gusta nada…

Acto seguida, la mujer rasgó su arpa y atrapó al chipriota entre su música mortal.

La Arpía cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Tras el conveniente castigo, se incorporó del taburete.

Caminó lentamente, haciendo resonar sus tacones.

Colocó sus pies pegados a la cadera del espectro, quien emitió un quejido de dolor.

—¿Te he hecho daño?— susurró dulcemente.


	47. I'm your leader

**47. I'm your leader**

Dobló las rodillas y abullonó el largo vestido, para acomodarse a las estrechas caderas del chipriota.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la Arpía y le aprisionó las muñecas.

Ella miraba con deleite la cara de pavor de Valentine.

Aflojó el agarre y deslizó su mano derecha, describiendo un camino con la punta del dedo, desde la muñeca hasta los labios del hombre.

—Valentine…nunca te atrevas a desobedecerme…es a mí a quien debes lealtad, no a él…

Y acercando su rostro al del chipriota, depositó sus húmedos labios sobre los del hombre.

Su lengua jugueteaba dentro de la boca de él.


	48. Submission

**48. Submission  
**

El beso duró unos interminables segundos, saboreándose mutuamente.

Pandora liberó a su presa e incorporándose, salió de la habitación.

Valentine permaneció con la vista fija en el techo.

Incapaz de incorporarse.

Se relamió los labios y exhaló un suspiro.

Cerró los ojos.

Por el borde de ellos, las lágrimas se escurrieron rápidamente, permitiendo lavar el pecado que había cometido.

Una pregunta cruzó su mente.

"¿Qué era lo que sabía Pandora?"

Y otra más

"¿Quién se lo pudo decir?"

Estaba convencido de que en el Inframundo no se podía confiar en nadie.


	49. Enough information

**49. Enough information**

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Radamanthys apretó los puños y emitió una maldición.

—Juega sucio la muy perra…pero no me va a ganar…no esta vez.

Dijo con vehemencia, mientras se servía un vaso de whiskey.

Echó los cubos de hielo con fuerza y dominado por la ira, recogió la botella de alcohol y la depositó sobre la mesa, abriéndola rápidamente.

Vertió más líquido del normal.

Llenó el vaso hasta el borde.

Y se lo bebió de una vez.

Rellenándolo de nuevo hasta el borde.

Una mano se depositó en su antebrazo, tratando de frenarle.

Pero el Juez lo apartó.

—Será mejor que te marches.


	50. So…

**50. So…**

Sentado en la silla, frente al retrato de Pandora, colgado en la pared.

Con su harpa, posando delicadamente, con media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Relamió sus labios.

La figura de la pintura se veía borrosa y deformada por efecto del exceso de alcohol.

La dulce cara sonriente de Pandora comenzó a reírse.

Primero una risa suave y dulce, de una mujer serena y tranquila.

Pero luego esa risa se tornó cruel…sádica.

La expresión de la mujer se volvió diabólica y fue dejando caer sus ropajes.

Frente a él, Pandora se mostraba desnuda, mostrando su voluptuoso cuerpo y entre las risas, llamaba a su juez.


	51. Dare to…

**51. Dare to…**

Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, forzando la vista.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y emitió un suspiro largo.

Dejó sus piernas lánguidas, abiertas.

El abultamiento en su entrepierna se hizo más patente entonces.

—Eres una jodida zorra…

Emitió un gemido mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, sacando su miembro endurecido por la erótica visión.

Sin desviar la mirada del cuadro, empezó a masturbarse con fuerza, sintiendo las palpitaciones en sus sienes.

Se le escapó una risa y se mordió el labio inferior, entrecerrando los ojos.

Como si pudiera sentirla.

Jadeó al sentir que iba a venirse rápidamente.

Los movimientos de su mano eran frenéticos.

—Pandora…esto es lo que deseas de mi…

Musitó entre jadeos, sujetando su miembro.

Antes de reventar y salpicar el cuadro.

El semen dio de lleno en el cuadro, en la cara de Pandora.


	52. Shit happens

**52. Shit happens**

—¿Qué pasa?

La fuerte resaca hacía mella en él.

Debería haber escuchado a su espía, y no haber bebido en ese arranque de ira.

—Te aseguro que no sólo te dolerá la cabeza al final del día— susurró una conocida voz.

Aiacos enredó sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de su compañero.

—¿Menudo regalito, eh? Así me gusta…que sigas siendo indomable…— dijo tirando suavemente de un mechón.

Radamanthys se incorporó en la cama y enfrentó a Garuda.

—¿Qué dices?

Aiacos emitió una carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad del Wyvern.

—¿Cuántas horas llevas durmiendo? Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado…


	53. Oh gods

**53. Oh gods...**

Sin decir una sola palabra, Aiacos tiró de la mano de Radamanthys para hacerle salir de la habitación.

Fuera, lo plantó frente al cuadro de Pandora.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

El Wyvern sentía la boca pastosa y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Al mirar el cuadro alzó la ceja, sin comprender.

Garuda volvió a reírse.

—Dame las gracias que limpié tus restos del cuadro. Aunque de nada sirvió. Pandora lo sabe.

El Wyvern empalideció súbitamente.

—Sí. Fue divertida ver su cara mancillada por tu lefa. Felicidades, creía que nunca llegarías a hacerla enfurecer de esa manera. Te va a caer una buena…


	54. Is this the end?

**54. Is this the end?**

Aiacos se carcajeó y abandonó el templo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el Wyvern perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y cayó al suelo, de rodillas.

Con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, trataba de emitir un gemido que no terminaba de salir de sus entrañas.

El dragón había sido abatido…sus alas cortadas…el juego había terminado.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyándose sobre la palma de sus manos.

La cabeza gacha y el sentimiento amargo de la derrota.

El Wyvern cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y una tropa de soldados arrastró el cuerpo del juez.


	55. I'm watching you

**55. I'm watching you**

Zeros.

El lacayo de Pandora se reía obscenamente, dando saltos por doquier, expresando su alborozo.

Los ojos del Wyvern estaban sumidos en una profunda oscuridad.

Llegaron a su destino.

Abrieron la puerta y empujaron al juez dentro.

—¡Mi señora, le traigo a quien me pidió!

"Sucio batracio inmundo"

Era lo único que Radamanthys pudo pensar en ese momento.

Pandora entrecerró sus ojos y con una voz gélida, dispensó al espectro de Rana.

Zeros gruñó resentido, puesto que no gozaría del espectáculo que suponía ver a Radamanthys siendo torturado por ella.

Al cerrar la puerta, rezongó por los pasillos su desdicha.


	56. Melody of the undead

**56. Melody of the undead**

Radamanthys se mantuvo de pie, frente a ella.

Hasta en esa situación, en la que su propio cuello estaba en juego, era capaz de mostrarse estoico.

Recibiría, esta vez, el castigo más severo por parte de ella.

Nada de latigazos.

Simplemente, los finos dedos de ella tocarían las cuerdas del arpa, descargando su electricidad en el cuerpo de Radamanthys.

Y sin armadura.

Quién sabe si aguantaría tal castigo.

Ella se sentó en el taburete junto al arpa y estiró las manos.

Inspiró profundamente y acarició una cuerda.

Radamanthys tragó saliva, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

La bella melodía inundó la sala.


	57. Face to face

**57. Face to face**

El ritmo frenético de su corazón bombeando rápidamente acompañaba la música que Pandora tocaba.

Suavemente llegaron las notas finales y el silencio se hizo en la sala.

Radamanthys parpadeó, pero su estado de ansiedad permanecía en su ser.

Ese silencio le perturbaba.

Finalmente, ella abrió los ojos.

Alejó sus brazos de las cuerdas del arpa y los colocó en su regazo.

Se mantuvo en esa posición unos minutos eternos, contemplando al Wyvern.

Exhaló un suspiro y se incorporó.

Dio unos pasos y se situó frente a él.

Ambos se perdieron en los iris del otro.

Hasta que ella levantó la mano y le atizó una sonora bofetada.


	58. No more words

**58. No more words  
**

Le escocía la mejilla por la bofetada recibida, sí, pero ahora sí que no iba a rendirse.

Pandora le miraba con una mezcla de ira y deseo.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

El Wyvern permaneció mudo.

Esto exasperó a la mujer, que agarró la barbilla del juez y le hizo mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Te da igual que te haya abofeteado?

Silencio.

—Supongo que creías que iba a mandarte azotar o peor aún, usar mi arpa…

Silencio.

—Castigarte físicamente no parece hacerte daño, así que me veo obligada a golpearte donde más te duele.

Silencio.


	59. Pleasure

**59. Pleasure**

Deslizó las tiras de su vestido por los brazos, liberando la ropa de su sujeción.

Con un suave movimiento, el pedazo de tela se escurrió por su piel, dejándola desnuda frente a su subordinado.

Dio un paso al frente, dejando el bulto de tela en el suelo.

Pegó su cuerpo al del juez.

Pero el mantuvo las manos tras su espalda.

Pandora cogió el brazo de Radamanthys y dirigió su mano hacia uno de sus exuberantes pechos.

El contacto de esas manos endureció sus pezones y ella emitió un gemido de placer, deslizando la mano libre a su entrepierna.


	60. Intense

**60. Intense**

Pero él retiró la mano y la escondió tras su espalda.

La mujer abrió los ojos, al ver interrumpido su placer.

Herida en su orgullo por este inesperado gesto, se agachó frente a él y le desabrochó los vaqueros.

Al bajarlos emitió un gruñido de enfado y al incorporarse para enfrentar al juez, éste sonrió descaradamente.

Por este gesto y por tener el miembro en reposo, recibió una segunda bofetada.

—Tú eres mío ¿me oyes? ¡Sólo mío!

Y con esa amenaza, agarró al Wyvern y lo empujó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dictando la orden.

—Desnúdate.


	61. More

**61. More**

Hizo lo que ella ordenaba y quedó completamente desnudo, igual que ella.

Con la diferencia que ella estaba húmeda y él helado.

Fusión o solidificación.

Pandora inició la fusión.

Con su presa tumbada boca arriba en su cama, trepó hasta su cuerpo, colocándose en su entrepierna.

Demasiadas tentaciones…muslos firmes aprisionando sus costados…unos pechos enormes con pezones enhiestos…una cintura fina que se ensanchaba en la cadera…el monte venus…la hinchazón…y humedad…mucha humedad…

Ella sentía el miembro reposado entre los labios mayores de su entrepierna, deseando ardientemente sentir su dureza penetrándola, como otras veces.

Movió sus caderas para despertar el deseo, sintiendo las palpitaciones y las contracciones.


	62. Lopsided grin

**62. Lopsided grin**

Radamanthys cerró los ojos cuando la sangre decidió emigrar hacia el sur.

Y cuando ella lo sintió crecer, sin pedir permiso se lo introdujo en su vagina, emitiendo un gemido largo.

Cabalgó al dragón unos segundos, pero el exceso de humedad hizo que se escurriera fuera.

Entre jadeos, ella volvió a metérsela de nuevo dejando escapar otro grito de placer, al sentir como el miembro se abría paso, rozando y provocando.

Nuevamente cabalgando, pero otra vez el mismo problema.

—¿Pero por qué no se queda dentro?— gritó ella presa de la ira y la lujuria.

Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado.


	63. Losing control

**63. Losing control**

Decidió satisfacer sus ganas y tras echarse hacia atrás, envolvió el miembro con una mano y empezó a subir y bajar por toda su largura.

Esos 23 centímetros de placer inagotable eran su perdición.

Se lo introdujo en la boca y súbitamente, el dragón abrió los ojos.

Y la boca al emitir un gemido.

Pandora se marcó el tanto y prosiguió con la felación, recorriendo con su vertiginosa lengua todo el miembro, succionando la punta y metiéndosela y sacándosela de la boca.

Los gemidos del Wyvern la animaban a continuar.

Radamanthys sentía que iba a perder el control sobre sí mismo.


	64. Your name

**64. Your name**

Decidió sacar uno de los ases guardados en su manga.

Cerró los ojos.

Seguía sintiendo la boca de Pandora deslizándose sobre su erección.

Pero seguía escuchando los ronroneos de ella.

Para acallarlos, empezó a gemir con fuerza.

La mujer, segura de su victoria se preparó para recibir lo que ansiaba.

—Vamos…hazme lo mismo que a mi cuadro…ahora me tienes delante...—dijo entrecortadamente.

Radamanthys iba a correrse de un momento a otro y aumentó los gemidos, mezclados con fuertes jadeos y gruñidos.

Y lo hizo, desparramó su contenido con el nombre del destinatario de esa corrida.

Entre jadeos.

En su mente sólo un nombre.


	65. Impersonation

**65. Impersonation**

Pandora tragó el contenido y se levantó airosa, convencida de su triunfo.

—Y ahora termina conmigo, amor…

En la mente de Radamanthys sólo una persona.

A pesar de haber descargado, sintió el hormigueo en su miembro de nuevo y éste se irguió poco a poco otra vez.

—Así me gusta, bien durita…

Ella se tumbó boca arriba y obligó al Wyvern a ponerse encima de ella.

Abrió los muslos, dejando a la vista su vagina hinchada y húmeda.

Pero Radamanthys mantenía los ojos cerrados y sujetando su erección, la introdujo.

Embistió con fuerza.

La cama crujió con el vaivén de sus caderas.

Pero él no escuchaba los gemidos ni gritos de placer de Pandora.

Sólo los de aquel quien gobernaba su corazón.


	66. My deepest thoughts

**66. My deepest thoughts**

Silencio.

Sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ella le había tratado de humillar, aunque no lo había conseguido del todo.

Porque en el mismo momento en que él tuvo que penetrarla a pesar de su rechazo, la imaginación extendió sus alas y le protegió de aquella tortura.

Un pequeño consuelo en ese infierno de sometimiento y esclavismo.

Las cadenas que lo ataban a la hermana de Hades se habían roto finalmente.

Y ahora tenía que dar el remate final.

La puntilla a esa ególatra.

Aunque implicara su muerte, pero humillarla de igual modo.

Silencio.


	67. Chess

**67. Chess**

Y ya sabía cómo.

—Ven inmediatamente.

El espía acudió raudo a su petición.

El Wyvern le informó de los pasos a seguir.

—¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?

Con un suave "sí, mi señor", el hombre salió de sus aposentos, preparado para cumplir su misión.

Al cabo de una larga espera, la primera pieza de la obra golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta de su templo.

—Pasa.

La voz grave del Wyvern se coloreó con un matiz sensual.

Al escuchar ese tono, el hombre que acababa de entrar, supo lo que deseaba de él.


	68. My king

**68. My King**

—¿Por qué me reclamas?

Su boca reptó por el cuello de Radamanthys.

—Porque te necesito.

Subió hasta su oreja, mordiendo delicadamente el lóbulo.

—¿Me necesitas o me deseas?

Un suspiro de placer, los labios besando el camino hasta su boca.

—Las dos cosas.

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

El Wyvern retiró la camiseta a su oponente y besó suavemente aquel hueco que las clavículas formaban.

Subió hacia arriba con la lengua saboreando el recorrido del cuello.

—Siempre he sido tuyo.

—¿En serio?

—No.

El otro iba a replicar, pero Radamanthys encontró los labios y se besaron apasionadamente.


	69. Totem

**69. Totem**

Pasión desenfrenada entre ambos hombres, que se retiraron la ropa rápidamente, como si estuviera envuelta en llamas y supusiera un peligro para su integridad física.

Radamanthys, con los labios hinchados de tanto besar a ese hombre, frenó unos segundos.

—¿Trajiste tu armadura?

—Sí.

—Déjala montada junto a la mía.

El hombre se mordió el labio inferior de una manera traviesa y desembaló la armadura.

Ésta se armó en su forma totémica, en mitad del templo del Wyvern, junto a la del dueño.

Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado y se levantó del sofá, tirando de la mano a su acompañante.

Quien no dudó en seguirle con una risa traviesa hasta el dormitorio.


	70. Who's him?

**70. Who's him?**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin echar el pestillo y lanzó a su acompañante sobre la cama.

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

Sus pieles volvieron a entrar en contacto.

—Lo sé.

Pareciera como si el Wyvern quisiera fundirse con el otro hombre, quien apretaba con fuerza a su dragón.

Ambos estaban muy excitados, pero tanto tiempo sin verse les había pasado factura, y no podían sino mostrarse necesitados de cariño el uno del otro.

—Creí que nunca volverías a llamarme.

—Ha sido complicado, últimamente.

—¿Lo saben los demás, aparte de Pharaoh y Minos?

Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado.


	71. You and me

**71. You and me**

Los ronroneos, gemidos y gruñidos se entremezclaban con los besos apasionados, las caricias suaves y las ganas de estar juntos.

Ambos guerreros se enredaban entre las sábanas negras de algodón, estrechando su unión con cada muestra de amor.

En pleno éxtasis, Radamanthys se giró y miró a los ojos de su amante.

—Házmelo.

Casi con un susurro.

El otro alzó una ceja sorprendido por tal petición.

—Pero si siempre te ha gustado ser el macho alfa.

Radamanthys aguantó la risa.

—Hoy quiero que seas tú.

El otro emitió una risa traviesa y procedió a acometer su deseo.


	72. Hi…

**72. Hi…**

Y él penetró su cuerpo.

Radamanhys sintió la perforación, con una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Aguantó el dolor, y se dejó llevar por el placer.

El otro apoyó sus manos en la cintura de su amante y empezaron el vaivén de sensaciones.

Radamanthys permanecía con los ojos abiertos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recibiendo las embestidas de su amante.

El otro hombre, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y gemía de placer, hundiendo sus dedos en el Wyvern.

Al gritar y gemir con fuerza, no escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

Un taconeo fuerte y rápido.

Pandora abrió la puerta de golpe.


	73. I'm free

**73. I'm free**

Lejos de intimidarse, el amante de Radamanthys dio una fuerte embestida y se corrió dentro del Wyvern.

Al mismo tiempo, el juez ahogó un grito al sentir la oleada quemando su interior y al sentirse libre del miembro de su compañero, se sentó encima de él y se corrió sobre sus fornidos pectorales.

Ambos hombres jadeaban de cansancio.

Pandora permanecía estática en la puerta.

El otro hombre, tumbado bocarriba, deslizó su dedo índice sobre el semen de Radamanthys y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Qué tal estás, Pandora?

La mujer estaba lívida ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Su orgullo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Finalmente reaccionó y las lágrimas brotaron en sus violáceos ojos.


	74. I win

**74. I win**

Radamanthys se incorporó de la cama.

El olor a sexo, saliva, sudor y semen era profundo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, completamente desnudo y abrió la puerta de su templo.

Hizo el gesto de invitarla a salir.

—Vamos querida, ya puedes irte. Aquí no se te ha perdido nada. Bueno, exceptuando tu orgullo.

Pandora se mordió el labio inferior con rabia y alzó la mano, dispuesta a abofetearle.

Pero el Wyvern fue más rápido, y sujetó la muñeca de ella.

—Desde ahora beberás mi desprecio, y no harás más que desearlo, puesto que será lo único que podrás sacarme. Soy yo quien lleva la correa, y tú el collar, perra. Te he ganado, acéptalo.


	75. Two armours

**75. Two armours**

En ese momento apareció él otro en discordia.

Valentine se quedó de piedra al ver a Radamanthys echando de su templo a Pandora.

Y él desnudo.

El Wyvern deslizó su mirada ambarina hacia la Arpía.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Dio media vuelta y se adentró en su templo.

Valentine observaba el cuerpo apolíneo de Radamanthys caminar hacia su dormitorio.

Tomando esto como una invitación, el chipriota adelantó unos pasos en el templo.

Hasta que vio la otra armadura junto a la del Wyvern.

La Arpía se quedó mudo, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba viendo.


	76. Two dragons

**76. Two dragons**

—¿Qué haces, Valentine?

La pregunta lanzó un dardo de reproche.

—¿Y esa armadura?

Una conocida voz y su portador se asomaron por la puerta de la habitación, rodeando a Radamanthys.

—La mía, es bonita ¿verdad?

Valentine aguantó las lágrimas y el nudo que se formó en su corazón.

—¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Peón de mi partida, tu guión estaba escrito desde que empezó el juego contra ella. Si juegas contra mi, prepárate a perder.

Antes de que la Arpía pudiera reprochar nada, su sonrojo le delató ante el juez.

Ya no sería su juez.

El amante de Radamanthys se separó de su cuerpo y caminó hacia el chipriota.

—Mala suerte Valentine, pero sólo los dragones pueden estar juntos.

Y tras decir esto, le incitó a marcharse del templo y cerró la puerta.

Radamanthys sonrió abiertamente ante la ocurrencia de Kanon, y éste corrió hacia el británico, derribándole hacia el interior de su dormitorio.

Otra pelea de dragones: Wyvern versus Dragón de Mar.

**FIN**

* * *

_Fin de este experimento con los drabbles. Sí, ha sido bastante más largo de lo que esperaba (76 capítulos, ni más ni menos XD) pero espero que os haya gustado y os haya sorprendido para bien el final._

_Muchísimas gracias a Raixander (te he mantenido en vilo con el final XD), Hokuto Sexy, Tomoechan100, Lesty y Victoria Nike por seguir la historia, dejándome maravillosos comentarios en él. Y por todos los consejos que me habéis ido aportando :)_

_¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y gracias por leer!_


End file.
